Thor vs Superman
Thor vs Superman is an upcoming OMM. Intro These two alien warriors from other planets battle to see who is the most overpowered comic book hero! It's God v God, baby! Fight Superman vs Thor One day, in the middle of the desert, a man in tight red spandex was standing there, waiting patiently. It was Superman, who was challenged to a fight be some guy from a place called "Asgard". Five seconds later, a flash of lightning hit the ground and summoned the Might Thor. Thor: Ah, tis the last son of Krypton! I see you've been waiting for this! Superman: Alright, now that your here, ready to fight? Thor: Alright...(Holds out hammer and thunder strikes it)...BRING IT! ITS THE BATTLE OF FREAKING GODS! FIGHT!!! 60: Both Superman and Thor fly at each other as there fists collided, causing a massive shock-wave. The man of Steel immediately followed it up with a punch to the jaw as Thor flys back from impact. Quickly Thor flys up and rockets back down onto Superman's head with his Hammer, which made Supes stumble back a bit. 50: The Son of Asgard then shoots lighting at Superman only for him to casually stand up from the Lightning and suddenly shoot lasers from his eyes. Thor quickly flew away from the beams and block some with a chunk of rock. As the rock crumbles, Thor slams his hammer on the ground causing a mini Earthquake. 40: The mini Earthquake shakes up the floor, causing Superman to fall onto the ground. Thor is then about to body slam him when his opponent uses his super breath to blow Thor away. Before he gets blown into the sky, Superman grabs Thors foot, swings him around, and throws him into a mountain which crumbles. 30: As Thor bursts out the rubble, he swings around his hammer while calling out "By the power of Asgard!" lightning strikes his hammer as he chucks it. Superman grabs the hammer mid-flight, but is pulled back by it and, along with it, fell to the floor. Supes then tried to lift it off the ground, but with no luck as Thor just watches him. 20: Thor then commands the hammer to come back to him. As the hammer does, however, it brings Superman with it and he kicks Thor right in the gut. Then he uppercuts him into the clouds with the sun beaming. 10: In only seconds, Superman flys to the sun (9), absorbs some sunlight, and then flys straight back to Earth (8). At full speed, he then pile drives into Thor (7), as they both are hurling into the ground. Thor tries to break out of the grasp (6) but fails to do so (5). Finally, with all his might (4), Thor summons thunder onto Superman (3). He feels pain, but keeps on lying onto the ground (2). Finally, they hit the ground and a huge explosion happened as they did (1). K.O!!! As the dust settles inside the crater caused by the explosion, only one man walked out alive. His red cape being torn to shreds, and bleeding. With a sigh...Clark Kent flew off to find the other guys. Results The winner is...Superman! Next Time ???: We'll blast through with Sonic Speed! VS ???: I...am...not...a...robot! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs Warner. Bros' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Golden-Sans78